BDTN
by HDSweet Saren
Summary: A quickie that leaves a quarian feeling icky.


Notes: A quick story that, trying to get my creative juices flowing. Renegade F Shep, and Garrus. Smut=yes, humor. Enjoy and thanks for reading. Reviews welcomed.

* * *

Biological Discharge of a Turian Nature

Moving through the corridor, flames riddling the narrow bulkheads, casting waves of heat on to Commander Shepard's custom N7 armor. Her assault rifle was tucked in his resting place on her back while she entered the control room of the now derelict transport. All enemies had been wiped out and she was just making a routine sweep of the parameter.

As heavy footsteps entered the control room, the bold strapping facing the main console in the center of the round room spoke. "All clear?"

"As a whistle." She replied, padding toward the sniper slash second in command.

"What?" Garrus' sub-harmonics inquired. He did not to turn to face her; busy talons drumming over the keypad of the console.

"Human saying: 'Clean as a whistle.' Another words, yes." Shepard briefly explained. Silence gripped the room save for the broken wires that spewed a hot choir of sparks. "Calibrating?" Shepard's gloved palm met the center of Garrus' back.

"Extracting. Captain Kulos had a lot of dirty plans for humanity."

"What sort of dirty plans?" Shepard almost sang in response, knowing that she had put a bullet in the murdering, slave-owning bastard. _Damn batarians_. She was starting to wonder, _was slavery the only thing batarians were capable of_?

"Oh… that of a nuclear intent." Garrus' vocals were nonchalant. "I believe they were planning on nuking your moon and blaming it on us. Cute, really."

"They can have fun with that. We already nuked our moon… several times."

Garrus finally turned to face her. "Well, all we have to do now is wait for my scrambler to get past the additional firewalls, so the last of the data can be extracted."

"How long will that take?"

"Twenty minutes tops." Shepard's gloved fingers began to roam the valley of Garrus' armor, near his tight waist.

"Twenty minutes eh?" PINK—her nimble fingers popped the first clasp of his lower armor.

"Here?" Garrus protested with fraying sub-vocals.

"Why not?" Though still masked, Garrus could feel her devious grin, unclothing him in her mind.

"James and Tali are onboard."

"James and Tali are headed to the other side of the ship." PINK—another clasp undone.

She stepped back, swaying her body cat-like before undoing the top half of her armor. Commander Shepard merely pressed a few buttons on the front and undid some latches. The suit popped open and slid off revealing her under suite. It was a form-fitted one piece outfit that caused the wind in Garrus' lungs to catch in his throat.

"Spirits." Garrus grunted as he found his talons reaching out for her zipper.

"What about cameras? Someone could be watching?"

Clearly annoyed while removing her helmet, she raised her arm with the activated omni tool in response. Pressing a few buttons, the tool scanned the room. "No cameras, we're good. Now would you stop worrying so much and take your commanding officer like the bad little turian you are."

Garrus removed his helmet. Undoing the clasps of his armor, he responded with a very intense growl; one that said, "Smart ass."

There was one large window that looked out into the deep spotted emptiness of the galaxy.

"Shepard, are you sure you wanna do this, by the window—I mean?"

"Garrus…" Now naked, he moved closer to her. "Shut up." She smashed her lips onto his mouth plates, prying his mouth open with her warm wet tongue.

"Mmm." Garrus was fighting to keep up, masking an uncomfortable vibe, Shepard seemed to since this.

Her hand sank into the dip of his waist, tracing the wet slit of his most intimate area. His member swam out moments later wrapped in hot fluids that coated her hand. The intense feeling threw him into a frenzy.

His hips bucked into her, no longer able to imitate her kisses, he nipped at her neck before taking the lead. With one swift motion, her body was thrown against the desk bordering the window. Spreading her legs apart in the greediest manner, he snatched her hands away from his cock, dragging his rough damp tongue up the curve of her neck. A shiver ran through her body like naught electricity.

"Uh, Garrus." He drove his hot cock into the folds of her sex, spreading it with forcefulness. He gave her no time to adjust, like a teenager—this was only the second time they had been intimate—he was unable to control himself.

Her back arched as hungry talons sank into her thighs, skin smacking hard plates with her steaming breath, drawing clouds of ecstasy on a small area of glass. He bit into the tight flesh on her collar bone. Then he bit her on the neck. He traced the side of her face leaving a thick deliberate trail of saliva mixed with blood. His hand pressed flat against the glass for support as he pounded into her.

Wanting to take back control, Shepard began to push against the window, sitting upright. Amazingly, Garrus never lost his rhythm until gravity pulled them backward. Collapsing on the ground with Shepard on top, she rolled her hips slowly at first before a voice sliced through her omni tool.

"Commander Shepard it Vega—come in?"

"Shit." She breathed, body still bouncing, sweat dripping off her mocha skin. "Son of a…" with her omni tool active she replied in the most professional voice she could muster under the circumstances, or should we say on top of the circumstances? "Go ahead James."

"Tali and I have just reached the engine room. I'd say about ten minutes, we should be heading back, how about you guys?"

Shepard bit on her hand to muffle a scream as Garrus thrusts unapologetically into her. She then clapped her hand over Garrus' mouth to silences his grunts.

"Garrus is… uploading a…" She fought the temptation to throw her head back. "He's extracting some files… We should be done shortly." Biting down on her tongue, Shepard attempted to slow her hips only to feel Garrus' talons upon them, forcing her to meet his thrusts.

"Okay Commander, Vega out."

She couldn't tell by Jame's voice alone if he suspected anything. Wanting to slap Garrus, or at least bite him, she settled for a vengeful glare.

"You're gonna… pay… for that… you ass." She then threw her head back as Garrus drove harder into her moistness; smacking sounds almost overtaking the loud moans that were cast out of her mouth.

"Promises promises." Garrus sang. He suddenly rolled over, plastering her wet body on all fours, adjusting himself accordingly. With one hand stilling her hips, the other one snatched at her dreads as he drove back into her.

"Spirits, this is fun."

Shepard spat sarcastically. "Fun?" that wasn't the word she expected him to use. He sounded like an adolescent.

Garrus moaned appreciatively when she stiffened her body up for him. He bit her back, mauling the soft flesh with his pointed teeth—a turian habit that would not be undone by the simple fact that she was a human. She knew what she was getting herself into the night she made him his or vise-versa.

When he finally drew back, mouth full of her blood, she exclaimed, "You like roughing up your commanding officer, don't you?"

"Just prepping… you for things to come, Shepard." Garrus let his head fall back as his pace increased.

Visibly shaken, Shepard's limbs collapsed under his weight. He fell with her, using his arm—underneath her to cushion her fall. She could feel his sweaty plates crushing into her back ass cheeks like ocean waves. They had lost track of time when her omni tool went off again.

"Commander we're about five minutes out." Jame's spoke.

Grasping for comprehension within the writhing pleasure, she answered. "Five minutes out where?"

"From your position." His voice marinated with a cold expression of 'duh.'

She bit down on her hand again as her body shook, falling off the apex of ecstasy only to be joined by Garrus muffled his roar in the curve of her neck. His hot seed filling her body, with sweat from his brow soaked her already damp skin.

"Okay, Vega… just about done here." She gasped. Then she abruptly cut him off, squirming away from her turian lover.

In record time, Garrus and Shepard threw on their armor and then attempted to stand as if nothing sexual had taken place. Within seconds of them trying to find a stance that was as inconspicuous as human and turianly possible, Tali entered the room followed closely by James.

"You guys ready?" James asked.

Swinging her dreads freely, she replied, "Garrus?"

The turian eyed the computer. "Extraction complete." He shut off his omni tool while Shepard called the Normandy for pick up. James kept his eyes on Shepard who pretended not to notice.

"So, did you find anything useful in the engine room?" Shepard asked.

"Just weapon mods and maybe a few upgrades that we can use on the Normandy's vent systems." Tali replied.

"Shepard you're bleeding." James suddenly exclaimed. He approached her, to examine the wound.

Garrus glanced at her, fighting the turian smirk that threatened his solid mandibles.

"Oh it's nothing James, a mere graze from a bullet. That's all."

"Let me put some omni gel on that," concern overtaking his edgy voice.

"Geez this looks awful." James continued.

"It doesn't look that bad." Garrus chimed in, a defensive tone buried within his sub-harmonics.

"Keela, what a strange stain." Tali stated as her hooded head hovered over a peculiar splash of metallic liquid near—on the floor near the window.

"Normandy to shore party, this is Joker come in?"

_Saved by the bell_. "Joker, this is Shepard."

"I received your message and I'm closing in on your position. ETA two minutes."

"Roger." She replied.

Tali seemed to be infatuation by the certain stain. "Well, it's not blood." Her finger dipped into the liquid.

Shepard had to bite back the laughter as well as Garrus. "Alright team, let's move to the airlock—Tali it's probably discharge from one of the wires—come on let's go."

"Hmmm?" Tali tested the consistency briefly before following her teammates to the airlock.

Back onboard the Normandy, Shepard and Garrus hit the showers, together. With the warm water cascading down her body she asked Garrus, "You think they knew what was really going on?"

With closed eyes and his spindly arms wrapped around her waist—mandibles pressing into her neck—Garrus replied, "James has the attention span of a fly, so he's probably moved on by now and Tali—if we're lucky, she'll at least let it rest until morning." He then nipped her earlobe.

"Mmm, the attention span of fly?" She began to laugh. "Not nice Garrus."

* * *

Tali backed away from the console in her cot. "Keela." Her hooded eyes ran through the analysis of the substance that stained her glove. "Ewwwww." She shook her head disgust before activating her omni tool.

"James, guess what." Her voice was in a whisper, despite being the only one in the room.

James was in the middle of his pull-ups. Abandoning his routine, he went over to his omni tool. "What up sparks."

"Guess what I just found out… or I think I found out?"

"What?"

"Remember that weird stuff on the floor in the control room on that ship?"

"Uh…?"

"You remember, Shepard said it was discharge from a wire."

"Uh… I think."

"Well I ran several analyses on it and guess what the results were?"

"What were they?"

"Biological discharge of a turian nature."

"So Garrus took a piss on the floor, so what-" His eyes widened with the sudden comprehension of Tali's implications. "Ah shitttt. You don't think they…?"

"I'm gonna burn that glove."


End file.
